skiesofarcadiafandomcom-20200213-history
Lapen
Loose Cannon Lapen (ラッペン Rappen in Japanese) is an orphan who was adopted and raised by the Blue Rogue Centime. He is very egotistical, acting rude and cocky both in and out of battle. History During the time Lapen spent with Centime he picked up a considerable knowledge of machines and how they work, becoming a brilliant machinist himself. At some point before Centime was grounded in Horteka, Lapen struck out on his own, wanting to make a name for himself by using his mechanized tank "Gunarm", which he built himself, to tear up towns in spite of how his "pops" tried to raise him. Appearances After Vyse's second escape from the Grand Fortress, Lapen can be found on Sailors Island, outside of the weapons shop. When Vyse challenges him, Lapen accepts under the belief that if he defeated Vyse, he would become even more famous than him. Before the battle gets started, Lapen reveals that his goal is to become "Big, real big! Unlike that old fart of a dad!” referring to Centime, his adoptive father. Combat During combat Lapen relies on his tank Gunarm to do the attacking for him and is able to produce three smaller Frocks with it and make more if they are destroyed. The little machines will attack the weakest member of your party (presumably Fina) until she is dead. It is recommended to either cast Skull Shield to help damage the machines or an accessory to negate any normal attack damage - such as the Defensive Aura. It is a high priority to get rid of the little machines as soon as possible because Lapen will replenish the field with the little machines giving your team a turn or two to do major damage to Lapen before he can get back on the offense. Gunarm's moveset: *'Target Search / Rampage' -- this attack combo does fatal damage to the party member lowest on health (If the target does not guard, he or she will almost certainly die.) *'Sidewinder' -- an all-hitting attack that does severe damage *'Moonstone Blast' -- this attack can cause instant death to the party member with the greatest amount of health *'Charge' -- non-attacking move that summons 1 extra Frock Warning! When Gunarm is in critical condition (has less than one-fourth his max health), he can use Rampage without using Target Search. He has no ability that undoes buffs, or magic spells, or any status-inflicting abilities( except instant death), so use Increm, Quika, and Lunar Blessing on the party to give them a boost in battle. It is also prudent to equip a character with an accessory that nullifies instant death if you do not want Gunarm to use Moonstone Blast. Defeat After he is defeated by Vyse, Lapen reveals that he knows that Centime might be the best in the world and that his drive to become famous was that he could not bring himself to wait for something big to happen, so he left home to become a legend. After some encouraging words from Vyse, Lapen admits that he has been defeated both physically and mentally, resolving to start over as an engineer in hopes of surpassing his own father in skill. Category:Bosses Category:Black Pirates Category:Characters Category:Wanted List